Creepy Susie's Dummy
by Brandon Burns
Summary: In this crossover between The Oblongs & Goosebumps Creepy Susie wants to take her favorite old dummy "Slappy" for show and tell tomorrow, reader beware on in for a weird scare!
1. Susie, Mikey, Slappy,

Creepy Susie and her friend Mikey Butts, were both in her creepy attic looking for Susie's old dummy name "Slappy" Mikey who was searching behind the spooky looking chair, said to her.

"So... where did you find this dummy you call Slappy, anyway?"

Susie, said to him while looking in the trunk.

"Oh, he's been in the family ever since my great grand-ma, sold her soul to the devil."

But Mikey, wasn't paying attention to her, as he was looking at her butt, suddenly Susie, had found old Slappy deep in the bottom of the trunk, she said with delight.

"There he is! good old Slappy my favorite evil dummy."

Mikey, with a worried look on his face, said.

"Evil?"

Just then, Slappy the dummy came to life and said in an evil tone of voice.

"That's right kid, Evil!"

Mikey, was now screaming in terror, Susie then said while holding the dummy.

"He's such a funny little thing isn't he?"

While looking a little pale, Mikey now said.

"Well, I don't know? iv'e never met a talking evil dummy before."

After, he said that Slappy jumped out of Susie's arms and started to kick his buttcheeks, suddenly, Susie was looking  
for the spellbook to turn Slappy back to normal, She finally found it in the bottom of the trunk, she then opend it and made Slappy the evil dummy turned back into a regular dummy again.

She was now helping poor little Mikey up, because evil Slappy, kicked him so hard he made him fell on the attic's floor.

Susie, then picked up old Slappy holden him tightly, Mikey while shaking his while body said.

"Man, that ugly looking dummy is way more creepier then you are!"

She repiled.

"Thank you."

Mikey, then told her.

"What are you going to do with him?"

She said while going downstairs.

"I'm going to bring him to show and tell tomorrow."

Mikey, was now thinking.

"Oh gee, Milo, Helga and Peggy won't believe this."

To be continued?


	2. Next Day At School

The next day at school, Creepy Susie was putting her dummy Slappy, in her locker, while standing right behind her, was her friend Milo, he asked Susie.

"Hey Susie, what's that your putting in your locker?"

She told him.

"That's my dummy Slappy, I'm bringing him to show and tell."

Before closing her locker, Milo then said to her.

"Wow, he's even more creepier then you are, Susie."

She replied.

"Thank you."

When shutting the locker door, Slappy then camed to life again, but he was trapped in her dark locker, but he was  
now laughing in a evil voice.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! just wait til show and tell, i'll raise some chaos and make Susie the hit of the show!"

While Milo, was walking to his class Mikey Butts, ran towards him to tell him about Susie's dummy.

"Yo Milo, I got to talk to you it's about Susie."

He repiled.

"Did you see her ugly looking dummy she brought for show and tell, man that thing is weird looking."

Mikey, then said.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, that thing is alive and it's pure Evil!"

Milo, then said while having his one big eye bug out.

"Mikey, what are you talking about dude?"

Suddenly, the bell rang for class to begin, Milo shouted.

"Talk to you later!"

Everybody in the school was in their class, but one of the Debbie's was still in the hallway, she was going  
to the bathroom when she was passing by Susie's locker she begin to hear crazy laughing?

"Heh, Heh, Heh, Ha, Ha,"

She then said to herself.

"Ew! that sounds totally gross."

All of a sudden, the locker from the inside open itself Slappy, came down and saw Debbie, he said with a grin.

"Hello, pretty girl your doom has come."

After she saw him came out of the locker, she yelled out.

"Oh, No! someone help me this ugly little thing is like going to hurt me."

A minute later... the bell rang and none of the other Debbies had saw her in the hallway?

One of the Debbies said to the other Debbies.

"Hey, where's Debbie? she's not like totally here?"

Meanwhile, when Susie was going to her locker, she saw a pink bow that belong to the Debbie, that  
was attacked by crazy looking Slappy, she picked up the bow and said.

"Hey, isn't this one of the Debbies bows?"

Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
